


when one just isnt enough

by hehatesbullies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean is secretly genderfluid, Dean's girl name is Diane, F/M, Gabriel is Cas's confidant, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Dean, M/M, Oh yall are gonna love this, Sam is the only one who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is genderfluid and Castiel is in love with both of him. He just doesn't know they're both Dean. </p><p>This work was inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Dean Winchester grew up with an abusive, manipulative father and a sweet, happy little brother. When he got older, he realised he wasn't.. Him. He was her. But not all the time. Only sometimes. Mostly when her father was asleep. She would dress up as herself and call herself Diane. She was happy. Until Sam walked in on her one day, wearing a skirt and feeling pretty. She squeaked and his from him until he pressed her for answers. 

           Sam was totally cool with her. He knew when she was her and when he was him. Sam was the best brother she could ask for. Then he was he. Dean was secretly happy when his dad died, then he could be free. On days he was she, she was beautiful. She was sexy, and she was cocky, and she was the best female hunter Sam had ever seen. When he was he, it was the same. Until Cas came in. 

            Castiel was an angel. He was amazing. He was everything Dean could have asked for. He could never know about Diane. Never. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane meets Cas at a bar.

                Diane was getting ready for her night out with Sam. Sam was helping her with her makeup and stuff. "I didn't know you were this good with contouring or I'd have asked for help a long time ago, Sammy." She giggled, smiling wide. Sam blushed and laughed. "I learned to do this stuff to help you out, Diane." He admitted, grabbing her hairbrush.

                "Really? Wow, Sam, that's so sweet of you." She had already put her corset on, giving her normally box-like figure a little curve. For tonight, she chose a simple forest green dress with a fading effect, getting darker at the middle and the darkest at the bottom. Diane didn't do heels, so a simple pair of converse with rainbow stripes for pride went with the dress. 

                 She brushed her short hair down into a kind of fringe and then she was ready. Her face was clean-shaven and made up, her dress was looking good, and she was tucked away. "Time for partying!" She beamed, grabbing her wallet and giving Sam a goodbye hug before heading out to the impala. 

 

_point of view change_

             

                Cas was bored. Really bored. Him and Gabriel had just gotten home from going out to prank people, which Cas didn't know meant throwing unborn chicken fetuses at people's places of refuge. It was the opposite of entertaining, and Cas derived no pleasure from the experience. Still, he went along with his brother. Okay, maybe watching the elderly woman shriek was laughable, but still. 

                  "Cas." Gabriel whined, dragging out the "a" sound. "Gabriel, why does this magazine have an unclothed woman on it?" Cas replied, holding one of the magazines he found while they were out. Gabe quickly snatched it away. "Um, let's not look at that. There's a club downtown. Let's go clubbing!" 

                   "I don't understand, why are we hitting people?"

                    "Oh, stuff it. Cmon, Cas." 

 

_point of view change_

             

                     Diane arrived at the club at 9:34pm. She was buzzing with excitement, handing her ID over to the bounced and smiling a thank you to him before walking inside.  _Here_ by Alessia Cara was playing, kind of ironic for a club but Diane didn't judge. She went to the dancefloor and started dancing. 

                     Three hours and seven beers later she was laughing and flirting with a man. He had beautiful, piercing blue eyes and seemed really familiar to her. He talked with big words that didn't really process in her brain, but she was drunk, so. After a little while she finally grabbed his shirt and kissed him.   

                     The kiss made her head spin, her mouth tingling as she pulled away. The man was wide-eyed with his mouth gaping open. He looked like she was his first kiss. Suddenly, Diane didn't feel quite right. Sh- He was a little confused. Then, he realised. 

                     It was Cas. Dean had just kisses Cas. A wave of dysphoria crashed down on Dean and he got up, running out of the club and going to hide in the impala. He called Sam and told him to let him know he wasn't Diane anymore. "Okay, Dean. I'll be in the bathroom when you get back. If you need any help just let me know. I love you." Dean said he loved him too and hung up, driving back in tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know if I've done something that's not in relation to genderfluidity bc I don't want anything to be wrong!!!! Tell me if anything I wrote is innacurate!!


End file.
